The two angels
by deadvampire32
Summary: Aftwer the news of the infant who destroyed lord Voldemort the ministry decided to gather all death eaters and persecute them. Luscius and Narcissa were executed by Dumbledore so that left Severus as godfather to care for the young infant Draco. Following his own accord Severus frees Sirius Black. Harry/Draco Remus/Snape Tom Riddle/ Snape
1. Chapter 1

Crouch growled softly as he watched his son and a group of death eaters being escorted to Azkaban, his son was a disgrace to the family; A waste of a human being betraying the family and all of the wizarding community. He was glad he didn't have to deal with such trash in his home any longer. Though now he had to deal with others, The Malfoys stepped up to the ministry for their verdict and waited quietly with grace and pride. No matter what they would say the two would not react with fear or anything in the like to satisfy the ministry.

Fudge cleared his throat all attention turned to him, he slightly shook the parchment in his hand and read:" Luscius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy you have been found guilt by the ministry of the crimes of being Death eaters," he announced, there was low whispers in the room, Fudge cleared his throat again waiting for the whispers to disappear" now as punishment you will be put to death by the Avada curse" The two Malfoy stiffened but stayed impassive. They did not care if they died, if it was for their master then it did not matter, what did matter was their only son Draco. Malfoy was still just one year of age and there for could not take care of himself. They loved him and did not want anyone to harm their beloved child.

"Now then who will have the opportunity to do the execution will be" Fudge squinted his eyes making sure what he read was right," Albus Dumbledore"

A loud gasp filled the room hearing the name of the executor; the first volunteer filled the position. The stoic couple quietly taken to the execution room glancing quickly at Snape; hoping he would fill the position as guardian for their infant son. Snape eyes shimmered in understanding he was going to be a father figure to the heir of the Malfoys. He balled his hands and frowned as he saw a glimmer of concealed joy in Dumbledore's face. The man was a sadist when it came to the greater good. Albus stood and followed behind the escorted couples and with twinkly eyes he tuned his head to Snape," Severus I'll be back wait for me in my office," Snape nodded and also stood but left for the opposite direction. He did not however go to the office immediately. He apparated to the Malfoy mansion and went to the baby's room where young Draco slumbered in his crib. He picked up the small child and cradled him in his arms. The child began to stir and his gray eyes stared up curiously at Snape.

Snape stared at the young boy lovingly, he was such a beautiful child, and he had the silvery blonde hair the Malfoys inherit and the bright gray eyes, his cheeks were chubby and flushed from sleep. Snape's heart leapt when Draco's small hand reached out for him; he lowered his head and savored the warmth in those soft tiny hands. Draco touched every feature from Snape's face, feeling every curve. The small child liked the feeling of Snape's smooth cold skin against his hand and smiled up at Snape. Snape felt tears prickling in his eyes and shook his head; no one had ever smiled so kindly to him like Draco before. Lily only smiled pitifully at him she only felt sorry for him because he was a loner and no one seemed to like him. The second close to a smile of recognition was when Lord Voldemort praised his deeds. Rocking the infant on the small rocker that moved lightly with a flick of his wand Snape made a silent vow; he would protect Draco and secure his happiness. The same promise he made to James's son with the exception of insuring the child's happiness. When he was sure the baby was asleep he gently placed him back on the crib, he lingered for a moment staring at the child's peaceful face, he was such an adorable baby, like a little angel. Ordering Dobby to care for the child while he was gone Snape apparated once again in Dumbledore's office.

A penseive was placed on Dumbledore's desk, placed memories swirled together like a hurricane in the sea. Snape sat and looked around the office seeing all the portrait of past headmaster's all either from the three houses exception of one which belonged to Slytherin's. He then turned his attention to the sleeping Phoenix perched, his head bowed between his wings, his feathers were a flame color, age taking the phoenix once again, rebirth was approaching the magical creature. He remember in his adolescent years when he came here often to complain about James cruel treatments which either the old man's condescending manner gave horrid advice or ignore completely by giving him false passwords to the entrance of his office. No one was ever nice to him; he was as unpopular as Potter was popular. Constantly bullied by the man he was once in love with he realized no one in the light side would care about him, he felt so alone in the school. His only companion was Luscius; who introduced him to Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort. When he became a death eater he felt like he finally belonged. Even though people believed the most trusted death eater was Luscius in actuality it was Severus. Lord Voldemort would often tell him this when the two were alone. Snape respected Voldemort very much; the two were so alike. Both Half-blood's, both so interested in the dark art's, both denied the DADA position both-

There was a definite pop and Albus appeared, a satisfied glow surrounded him. Severus narrowed his eyes; he knew the old man was pleased with what he had done. When he saw those twinkling blue eyes gaze at him Severus shielded any emotions from his face and hid any thoughts with occlumency when their eyes met. Albus was disappointed when he was not able to read Severus mind, he was always good at hiding his inner thoughts. Sitting in his chair and smiling his fake grandfather smile Albus spoke in a kind manner," the execution went well but it was such a hard thing to do" a feigned sad smile crossed his face, Snape struggled not o roll his eyes." Luckily they both died peacefully and painlessly, it would be horrible otherwise" a look of disappointment appeared in his face.

Severus bit his lower lips containing a growl to release from his lips. That man felt no remorse for what he did, the prosecution was his idea in the first place. He made sure none of the men from the ministry took the bribe from the Malfoys. Snape knew Albus didn't really care what happened to the heir, as long as all the purebloods were gone and his precious mudbloods, muggles and Squibb's were alive. Months ago Snape received the written will from the Malfoy's. He was the named guardian for their son and was to keep the manor till Draco came of age, which was on his seventeenth birthday. He also knew Albus tried to find and change the will so all the money and manor would belong to him and his loyal blood traitor family, the Weasleys. But he was not going to allow such thing to occur, let those weasels suffer in poverty. " I have heard that you have become legal guardian to the Malfoy heir and that entitles you to the riches or other properties am I right?" Severus crossed his arms and tried to hide any malicious expressions towards the man. "I am sorry sir but I sign with my blood a disclosure pact that states only with the heir I can discuss the inheritance" Snape's lips twitched restraining himself not to smile in seeing the discontent in the man's face," surely you can confide in me about what processed between you and the goblins" Albus pressed Severus who didn't take the bait "sir I apologize but I follow the contract, I cannot confide in you or else I will be cursed severely" Albus nodded in understanding seeing the regret in Snape's face. " Very well since you are a man of your word I will no longer ask about the will," Albus straightened up, his flamboyant violet cloak creased as he sat up. "Now I have concerns about the young heir Draco Malfoy" Snape's hand clasped his wand tightly, he knew this topic would arise," I would like to place him in an orphanage" Snape calmed his anger bubbling," but sir I have been named guardian as you said there is no need for you to interfere" Albus shook his head" you are a professor in Hogwarts it will be hard to raise the infant if you only see him for three months every year" flexing his hands Severus looked up at Dumbledore" sir I have a request, I would like for a year off to care for the infant, during that time I would like to figure out the arrangement on my own" Dumbledore frowned but he had to agree, it would seem suspicious if he denied this request" very well Severus I will allow this since you have been so kind hearted in taking such a grand responsibility" Snape thanked Dumbledore and waited for the dismissal.

When he was dismissed he apparated to the manor once again and left with Draco to his home, another thing in the will was that Snape decide where he would raise the heir. Snape decided to raise him in his own home, he felt much comfortable there than the huge mansion. When Draco came of age he would give him his natural born rights as heir. They arrived in Snape's home that was in a muggle village; Dumbledore placed him there to watch him more carefully but Snape had to admit it was rather cozy place to live in. Entering his home he gently placed the sleeping child on to his bed. He called out Dobby's name and the house elf appeared, his bat ears drooped and round eyes gazed at his temporary master. "Master calls dobby?" Severus nodded he pointed at Draco, "I want you to protect and assure Draco is fed and clothed properly while I'm gone" Dobby bowed, dust puffed out of his rags, the dust stained the floor," clean yourself before you enter my home Dobby" Dobby nodded and went beside the sleeping baby. With one more look He apparated to the ministry.

Sirius Black was prosecuted and was sentenced to Azkaban, he was found guilty of killing a couple of muggles and Wizards. He was also claimed have to betray the deceased Potters a very refined pureblooded family. He was going to have court with the council to determine the time he would spend in Azkaban, Sirius knew before the persecution he was finished and was going to spend life in Azkaban for false accusations. Dementors looked at him eager to take another person's sanity and energy. He walked the hall to Azkaban when someone who he loathed tremendously greeted him, Snape stood in front of his cell, his face in a grimace as Sirius approached him. "Snivilous what are _**You**_ doing here" he accused Snape as if his mere presence was a bother. " I've come here to make a deal" Sirius narrowed his eyes," what sort of deal?" Snape took a deep breath," what would you say if I could get the sentence for you to go to Azkaban to disappear?" Sirius looked astonished at the man before him," What's the catch?" Sirius squinted his eyes in suspicion. " I only ask if you can find any one to look after Draco when I return to Hogwarts to teach" Sirius arched an eyebrow, "That's all?" Snape nodded. Sirius thought about it and agreed; what did he have to loose agreeing to this. "Very good now follow me we have an appointment with the ministry about your case".

" T-this man pointed a s-stick to m-my sister and s-some beamed poured out, she fell" a woman cried hysterically, the woman was a witness to what happened to the muggle murders caused by the _actual _murder." He w-was a portly b-bald mousy l-looking m-man and" he pointed at Sirius" H-he s-screamed out t-the name P-peter" she was the sixth witness who said the same thing; this was enough evidence to prove Sirius innocence.

The woman and the rest of the muggle witnesses were very frightened. They had no idea who these strange individuals who claimed they were wizards were. They wore strange clothing. All of them had different colored cloaks like the man who killed one of each victims loving person. They had all gotten a letter from a brown owl that arrived in each person's home stating that they would attend the hearing for this serious black as witnesses to what happened that dreadful night. They just wanted this whole thing to finish quickly so they could get on with their lives. It was to painful to recollect on what happened when that porky mouse man killed so many people and three that had cloaks as well. They all testified and were waiting for the verdict.

Fudge with an apologetic bow released Sirius and let him free. Sirius with a smile saw the shame guilt from the people who believed him the murder. Severus walked past him in a low whisper," remember our deal Black" Sirius nodded," sure thing Snape" Sirius exited the establishment and went to find his only friend left which was Lupin. He knew Lupin and a couple others were the only once to believe his innocence. He watched as Snape sent the witnesses to sleep and erased their memories of what happened that day. He felt annoyed but thankful that Snape set him free, now he could be the rightful guardian of his godson Harry. He turned to Snape and grinned, "oi Snivilous" Snape glared at him." I know the perfect person to babysit your brat" Snape tilted his head." It's a surprise you greasy haired Slytherin" He sang out mischievously.

To thank Snivilous for what he did he was going to reward him with what he needed in his life. Someone who could stand the Slytherin's presence, He was going to set the little greasy haired annoyance with someone. He grinned at the thought of both men's expressions.

Snape

wrinkled his nose in distaste seeing the man who Black had chosen as babysitter to Draco. Remus Lupin, a shaggy haired man wearing a patched up old faded black robe. He looked like what muggles called a bum; he smiled weakly at Snape seeing the unpleasant look the man gave him. "Hello Severus" Remus greeted kindly with a short bow. Snape dismissed the pleasantries and turned to Sirius," why did you choose him Black?" Sirius grinned evilly at the hooked nose man, "well you said to find someone and who better than Lupin?" Snape picked up the fussing Draco who looked at all the strange men. Snape softly rocked Draco," you know me and Lupin don't get along Black" Sirius scoffed," neither do you and me but you let me choose who would take care of the kid while your gone" glaring darkly at Sirius he gave a defeated sigh," very well Black I approve your choice" Snape muttered "it's not like I have a choice". Lupin felt hurt hearing the disappointment in Severus voice, he knew that Severus didn't approve of him because of what happened years ago but he hoped that would change. Remus despite going along with what James and Sirius did to Snape, that however didn't mean he felt the same way they did. Remus in fact liked Severus, he had liked the quiet Slytherin for years but he would not admit it because of his reputation and who his best friends were. Though he suspected his best friends knew his feeling towards Snape. Now he had the opportunity not just to tell Snape but also to capture the Slytherin's heart.

"Severus I want to tell you is this," he took a deep breath," thank you for the opportunity to care for Draco and trusting me to be a good caretaker of the baby. I promise to help raise Draco properly" Snape adjusted Draco in his arms and turned to Lupin, he saw the sincerity in the werewolf's eyes and nodded in recognition. He would try to trust the werewolf; hell he knew between the three: Potter, Black and Lupin that Lupin was the most responsible one. "Well I appreciate your honesty Lupin and I must admit from you Gryffindors I trust you the most" joy swelled up inside of Lupin hearing those words from Snape. He had the urge to embrace the Slytherin but knew that would be a bad move. He just barely gotten Severus approval and wasn't going to mess it up by crossing boundaries.

Sirius smirked watching the interaction between the two. His plan of bringing the two together was coming to fruition, he had known about Remus little crush on Snape and was going to help the young werewolf. He cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two adults and a curious look of the blond infant." Well sorry to break this little moment of happy reunion but its time for me to claim my little cub" Sirius tapped his wand and a pacifier placed itself on Draco's mouth he sucked on the pacifier his gray eyes lingering on Sirius. " Now then will you two help me pick up young Harry from the muggles home?" Snape shook his head," you can't take Potter's son" Snape explained," because of the imprisonment the child had gone to the third choice for the legal guardian, Black was first choice and Lupin was second choice but since Dumbledore knew the friendship between you two he didn't trust Lupin to take care of Potter because he thought you might try to take Potter to Black somehow," Sirius frowned," but Dumbledore knew that I was innocent why wouldn't he allow me to see Harry besides that" he paused quietly, "why didn't he try to prove my innocence? I mean he could've brought witnesses and proved that I was falsely accused" There was a longer pause. "Besides that why didn't he summoned me when he realized I was set free? I mean there's no excuse for me not to care for Harry," he pondered loudly.

Snape sighed running his fingers through his greasy hair, "because Dumbledore knows it's easier to control Harry in the future if he was raised in a muggle home where he would be despised" Sirius and Remus frowned, "elaborate" Snape nodded. " Well if Harry is raised in an environment where he is unwanted he would long for acceptance and try to find a place to belong, this would cause Harry to be vulnerable for anyone who treated him kindly and tell him he belonged somewhere, Harry would have been a puppet to Dumbledore's whim" Remus gasped and Sirius eyes narrowed in understanding, Dumbledore wanted to control Harry's life. Dumbledore might have figured out some connection between Voldemort and Harry and might use Harry as a tool for whatever plan he might have.

"I'm not going to allow that to happen, Harry is my godson, I don't want something to endanger him because of some old man twisted plan, James and Lily entrusted Harry to me" he growled, " if Dumbledore thinks I will step back and allow him to treat Harry as he pleases he has another thing coming, I don't care if he's the strongest wizard in history, if he messes with my friends I will kill him" when he finished his speech anger and hate grew inside, making his magic to swarm uncontrollably, he accidentally swung his wand causing a repelling curse breaking Snape's table in half. Despite the broken table Snape smirked, finally someone else saw past the kind grandfather persona. Remus grinned at Sirius speech but also knew he was right. He too would do anything to protect Harry even if it meant going against the man he once admired.

The three men and child made there way to Hogwarts and up to Dumbledore office, jinxing the guarding gargoyles to open up. Dumbledore gave a pleased surprised look." Welcome gentlemen I'm very happy to see you, especially you Sirius I heard you were found innocent" Sirius nodded," would you three care for some lemon tea?" all shook there heads, Draco napped happily in Snape's arms. " Is this Draco? What a beautiful child he is, a true heir to the Malfoys" he smiled a fake sad smile, " I do regret cursing Narcissa and Luscius, now Draco will never know his true parents but alas he has Snape to care for him" Sirius cocked an eyebrow. " The Malfoys are dead?" Dumbledore nodded sadly," yes the ministry condemned them to death by Avada I was to administer the sentence it was a truly dreadful thing but what had to be done for the greater good had to be done" Snape's body had become rigid which stirred the baby that felt the tension. Draco looked up at Snape and pulled a lock of his hair Snape looked down at the little child and held him tightly. "Yes it is horrible to leave an infant parentless but sacrifices have to be made don't you think so?" Snape strained a smile and nodded and the other two agreed but did not comment. Fawkes fluttered her wings, a fiery feather landed on Draco's button nose; he chewed softly on the soft feather. Dumbledore smiled accepting their agreement," now then you came here for something?" Sirius leaned closer," yes I would like to reclaim Harry's guardianship since now I am free and was the first choice" Dumbledore's smile almost waivered but he kept that kind smile on," in James and Lily's will it had stated that Petunia, Lily's sister would care for Harry" Sirius clutched his wand," yes but that was only if I was incapable of caring for the child or I was dead," he smiled," and since I'm neither I would like to take Harry now" Sirius crossed his arms, he could see the man searching for a loophole in Sirius argument," that is true but it is to much responsibility to care for a child, Harry would need a stable home to live in" Sirius lips pursed and he narrowed his eyes dangerously," you think I'm incapable of raising a child? You think I'm incompetent to care for James child? My best mate for years?" Dumbledore shook his head apologetically, "no that is not what I'm saying, I thought that you would prefer to roam free" Sirius sunk back to his seat arms crossed," well you thought otherwise sir because I want to care for James child so please release Harry's custody to me" Dumbledore reluctantly agreed and took all of them through the floo network to the Dursley's home.

Petunia had just put her baby to bed and went downstairs for her nightly cleaning. She mopped the living room floor thinking about her rotten luck. A month ago an infant was found in front of her house, the baby was of her sister Lily. She had not seen her sister and was glad, Lily and her husband were nothing but freaks, they had both went to a strange school she never heard of and returned each summer for seven years home with talk about potions and charms and such nonsense. She wanted nothing to do with Lily and her strange family. They had hidden the infant in a cupboard so no one would know of the little creature. She started clearing the soot from the fireplace and began to scrub the walls when suddenly she felt something happening and turned quickly to the fireplace. A gust of some strange powder exploded out of the fireplace and she stepped back in terror. There was an elder man with a long snow-white beard wearing a long flamboyant cloak, he stepped aside as three more figures came out. One was a handsome stranger; the next was a shady looking man with patched cloak, and finally a man with a hooknose holding a silver blonde infant in his arms. The elder man smiled at the terrified skeletal woman who trembled profoundly. "Hello there Petunia Dursley I am Albus Dumbledore" he bowed making Petunia flinch. The hook nosed stranger scanned the room scoffing at the muggle property. Sirius passed Dumbledore and glared at the woman," where in the bloody hell is Harry?" Petunia trembled more hearing the handsome man growl at her. "H-harry?" her voice waivered she moved back afraid of the man before her." James and Lily's baby, the one you had to take care of" she looked surprised before she remembered about him, with shaky hands she pulled out the key to the cupboard and grabbed the sleeping infant, Sirius anger build as he saw where the ugly excuse of a woman had put the innocent baby. He gently took the baby into his arms and cradled him while glaring viciously at the woman.

"If I could I would curse you to death but your lucky muggle I just came for Harry" he spat out, she flinched and nodded, her legs would give out soon. Dumbledore approached her a sympathetic smile on his face, "I'm sorry to have intruded but I had to come now, the actual legal guardian of Harry wants him back" he bowed once again and all the wizards left the premise, Petunia with a sigh of relief dropped to her knees she had never felt such fear in her life, she could tell in the eyes of the three younger wizards the promise of pain filled death.

Sirius and Harry had settled on the black family house where Kreacher begrudgingly greeted his only living master. The old house elf was rather curious about the green-eyed infant in his master arms. Sirius had cleaned up his room and made it baby proof along with the house, he permanently sealed the portrait of his dead mother so her screams wouldn't constantly frighten the baby. With both Snape's and Lupin's help he managed to clean the entire house while Kreacher took care of the two infants who played together happily. Though Harry seemed to be too attached to Draco. Kreacher watched amusingly as the blonde baby tried to push the other away, he made there bottles and cleaned them when they were dirty, Kreacher felt an immense joy he hadn't felt since his master Regulus had died. It took about two weeks till the house was back in tip top shape, and when they had finished and went to see the children the men realized they were stuck with each other. It took five minutes to separate Harry from Draco, and when they did Snape and Remus bid Sirius farewell and return home.

That night Draco slept on the bed with Snape and Remus was on the couch, the following day they would build an extra room for him but for that night he would be on the couch. He didn't mind though as long as he was close to Snape then it was worth it. Meanwhile at the Black home Sirius slept with Harry in his arms contemplating how this twist of events had come to pass. Snape was his worse enemy, the man he and James had bullied yet Snape had saved him from being sentenced to Azkaban. Covering their bodies with a silk blanket Sirius Drifted off to sleep.


	2. engagements

Chapter 2

Sirius strapped the gift for harry on his back and hastily fixed his robe, a dark blue robe with flittering dogs running around the cloak. This was his favorite robe; Harry had given it to him on his birthday a year ago. He only wore it on special occasions. He smiled staring at the eager child, it was Harry's eleven birthday and Harry had chosen Snape's house to celebrate for the occasion not because he particularly liked Snape but because of another person. Harry had been infatuated with Draco since they were infants, spending all their time together. Harry was rather possessive child he never let anyone besides the three adults touch Draco not even the professor in the wizarding grade school. Harry loved being with Draco and vice versa, they were inseparable.

"Harry are you ready to go to Snape's house?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I'll be able to see Draco" Sirius rolled his eyes, "you see him everyday"

"This is different" Sirius raised an eyebrow," how so?" Harry chuckled, "it's my birthday" Sirius laughed and grabbed Harry's hand" are you ready to go?"

Harry groaned," do we have to apparate?" Sirius nodded and Harry just stayed silent as they apparated to Snape's house.

Snape fixed the house and tried to brighten up instead of having and Sirius quote:' depressing as colors that make me want to kill myself'. He waved his wand and the room began to become alive with magic, the dishes washing themselves, the oven turning on baking the cake and fixing the table and placing the entire utensil properly on the table. Snape jumped when he felt arms hug his waist," sorry didn't mean to scare you" Remus whispered softly in Snape's ear, Snape relaxed in his arms and whispered, "its fine" he turned his head and gave a kiss to Remus lips and pulled away to Remus dismay. He straightened his cloak and looked around seeing everything was ready, "Where's Draco?" Remus leaned against the wall, "he's dressing up for Harry he wants to look his best" Snape answered straightening his pitch black robes, even if it was a cheerful occasion he was not going to part with his favorite color especially for the Potter brat. That kid made it his mission to make Severus life hard, constantly leeching onto his son everyday, being a little too possessive over Draco, sometimes it was terrifying to see the lengths the boy would go threw just to make sure Draco was his alone. He shivered remembering how angry Harry was when he found out Draco had a small crush on Sirius; Harry ignored Sirius as if the handsome man was dead. The air was so tense with anger and frustration, Draco was upset at harry, harry was livid towards Sirius and Sirius felt rather sad being ignored by his godson. Those days were very amusing but vexing watching all of them struggle with each other. Thank god, Draco's crush only lasted for five months; otherwise, Snape would result to hexing the three.

Looking up at the clock that swayed in mid air Snape noticed the fingers pointing at the numbers indicating that it was six pm and the pair would apparate soon enough. Flicking his wand Snape gave a look over and smirked in satisfaction seeing everything was so clearly organized. Remus ran his fingers through his mild shaggy hair and stared lovingly at his lover, it took years to convince the Slytherin to give him a chance in courting and Remus was not going to let go of the man he loved. Helping Snape Remus moved towards Draco's door and gave a soft knock, "Draco are you ready?" Remus heard a ruffling noise in the room; "in a minute father my hair won't stay in place" Remus chuckled, as his birth father Draco was a perfectionist. "I'm sure you look fine love now hurry Harry will be here soon" with a huff Draco opened the door, his hair gelled back, his porcelain face clear, his gray eyes were burning with frustration with his hair, his lips in a little pout. Remus knew that Harry would be pleased to see Draco wearing his best robes for him, a silver robe that reached below his ankles, his hands on his hips. "How do I look?" Remus touched Draco's cheek, " to lovely for words" happy with his father's response Draco smirked smugly.

The three recipients stood waiting for the guests they heard the familiar popping noise and greeted the ruffled Harry and the relaxed handsome man. Harry beamed at the sight of Draco and launched himself forward pulling Draco closer ignoring the looks of the older men. "Yes we know your so elated to see each other but remember Potter other people want to congratulate you for making it another year" Harry glared at Snape. but reluctantly let go embracing Remus who presented him with a small box, opening the box Harry was met with a golden ring with a silver stone in the center, tiny words were inscribed they read 'moony', it was Remus old nickname when he was at Hogwarts. He knew that once Harry entered his school he would receive looks and receive a certain reputation, he knew the horrors of unwanted attention and he hoped this would encourage Harry in his troubled times. After placing the ring on his finger the gang began celebrating, the adults toasted with glasses of fire whiskey while the children drank butterbee. Harry opened the present from Sirius, a brand new Quidditch broom, Harry was so elated on all the gifts he received, an album book of his mother in her childhood to adolescent years he received from Snape. He still waited for Draco's gift eagerly.

Sirius was passed out on the floor, an empty glass grasp in his fist, Snape and Remus snogging in the couch. The two boys sneaked away from them not wanting to watch the two adults suck face and touch each other, ruining the two boys innocent vision. Harry and Draco left the house, the crescent moon shined over the blackened sky, both boys headed over the creak, the feet scrunching the grass, the cold breeze brushing back their hair, Harry holding Draco's reluctant hand. They reached thee destination and sat in the soft dirt floor, they stared at the stars scattered across the dark sky. Harry ruffled his hair nervously, he always loved Draco, and he could never imagine a single moment without his Draco. Severus had explain that in September they would be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, on the first day they would gather in the dining hall where they would be sorted into different houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or the last one Hufflepuff. Each stood for different things, Gryffindor meant bravery, Slytherin cunning, Ravenclaw intelligence and Hufflepuff loyalty. Harry knew Draco would enter Slytherin; he was a cunning person whenever the blond wanted to be. Harry wasn't so sure where he would belong; hopefully follow Draco to Slytherin. He was roused from his thoughts when he felt Draco touch his shoulder, Draco's concerned expression sent a thrill threw the green-eyed boys body, and those lovely fierce gray eyes only belonged to him. "Harry what's the matter" Harry stroked Draco's soft yellow hair that shimmered silver in the moonlight. Harry shook his head, he grinned at Draco and scuttled closer to the other, he couldn't help stare at Draco's serene face, it was hard to tell how much Harry loved Draco.

Draco felt a strange sensation whenever Harry touched him, his stomach rumbled loudly and his face became flushed, he would successfully hide these tender emotions, he had no idea how to deal with them he prefer to ignore the confliction inside of himself. Hugging his knees Draco leaned on Harry who continued to move his hair with his fingers, Draco closed his eyes the loving fingers were always so caressing, and it filled Draco with immense happiness. He wanted to give something special to Harry but was conflicted on the best gift to give Harry. Harry never cared for material objects, he wanted quality over quantity, but Draco was worried that what he would give Harry would not satisfy the scarred boy. Sitting up Draco pulled out his wand and directed the wooden stick towards Harry, he muttered a charm and silenced Harry immediately.

"All right Harry I must confessed I couldn't get you a gift that would suit the 'boy who lived', I spent sometime coming up with ideas that might accomplish my quest" Draco took a deep breath," on your seventeenth birthday would you Harry James Potter Black marry me Draco Scorpious Malfoy Snape Remus?" Storming gray eyes stared at astound green ones; Draco gave a surprised shriek when Harry's arms enveloped him. Draco submerged himself in the warm embrace reveling in the loving moment between Harry, he wasn't sure what the future held for any of them but he knew that the inevitable would happen, he would be forever connected to Harry. He loved Harry dearly but still wasn't fully aware of how far his feelings gone for the boy. Muttering a soft charm, he dispelled the charm and Harry spoke again elated to talk about their early engagement.

~September~

Remus along with Sirius decided to escort the two boys to station nine ¾ to say their goodbyes as the two boys headed for Hogwarts. The day after Harry's birthday, both boys surprised the trio with the wonderful news of engagement. To all their shock Snape was the first to congratulate them in the engagement affectingly threatening Harry for any emotional pain he might cause Draco. After that the weeks past with the preparation of Hogwarts and days spent together as a tight fit family, Harry loved all of them, even if he couldn't get along with Snape he still cared for the man. On early August Snape had to depart as he was the Potion master for Hogwarts and had his own preparation for the upcoming school year. Draco was saddened every year when Snape had left for almost a year to teach at the school but he could not stop his dad. Harry always took advantage and comforted the distressed youth. The few days left Harry decided to spend them with Sirius and Draco with Remus since they would not see their parental figures for ten grueling months. Though finally the day arrived and all were ready to depart, Harry hugged Sirius dragging a chest with his school supplies and a cage with a lovely pure white snow owl, fluttering his wings. Draco hugged his dad as well hoping to hear from the werewolf during the school year, that man meant a lot to Draco he was always there for him threw out the years. Bidding their last goodbyes the two boys ran past platform 93/4.

They were amazed to see such a humongous black iron train, black smoke puffed out from the metal roof. Entering the train the two found an empty compartment and sat excited for the new school year. Draco pulled out a potion book that he received from Snape and read while Harry watched outside the mirror seeing the grand landscape, the greenery they passed by, the blue sky above anything else, the illuminating sun shining. They did not notice when the door was being open until a loud slam jerked them from what they were doing. Both saw a tall red headed freckled boy enter, his robes were obvious hand me downs; His blue eyes flickering between the two boys curious at his maybe housemates.

"Would you mind if I stay here?" the red head asked. Harry shook his head and gestured a seat across from him. " Thanks mate" the red head muttered.

The boy sat hastily, an awkward silenced pronounced itself in the compartment. Draco looked back down at his book and continued reading preferring knowledge rather than the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm Ron Weasley and you" he asked the two boys, Draco looked up from his boy and said, "Draco Snape Lupin Malfoy" When he heard the name Ron glared angrily at the blond who arched an eyebrow at the respond of his name. Ron pointed a finger accusingly at Draco," you're a Malfoy" his voice was high pitched and cracked, sighing Draco placed the book closed on his lap and stared at the red head." So what of it Weasley" both boys glared at each other, not liking the situation Harry cleared his throat gaining both boys attention. "Ron why don't you like Malfoys I mean you never met Draco before" Ron fixed his old robes still looking at Harry, "because the simple fact that Malfoys are nothing but no good death eaters" both boys were confused to say the least, they had no idea what a death eater was but apparently they were bad people. "What in bloody hell is a death eater, explain yourself Weasley" Draco demanded.

Ron was shocked; Malfoy honestly didn't know what a death eater was and his parents were the most loyal death eaters! "Death eaters are the ones who served you-know-who" Harry tilted his head, like Draco he as perplexed at what Ron talked about, his knowledge of the wizarding community was limited all he knew was what had happened when he was fifteen months old, his parents were killed by a wizard named Voldemort. "Wait is you-know-who Voldemort" Harry had noticed Ron flinch at the mention of the name, "don't say the name!" Harry nodded and now understood the name was taboo in the wizarding community. "So these death eaters serve Voldemort" Ron flinched but Draco ignored the scathing look." Yes I can't believe you didn't know that your family is the most loyal to you-know-who" Draco crossed his arms," well Weasley I couldn't know any of this because my parents were executed when I was an infant and I was raised with someone else so don't make assumptions on me based on my parents past or there surnames" Ron cheeks turn a bright red and looked down in embarrassment. Harry always admired Draco's sharp tongue; they could cut someone so easily but Draco did have a point. Just because Draco's birth parents were death eater that gave Ron no justification to treat Draco as if he was one. A dark feeling began to bubble inside Harry; he felt a need to hurt Ron. He didn't understand why but he felt he had the right to do so, harry was afraid of this feeling and ignored it deep inside.

"Wait you-know-who is the one who killed my parents and gave me this scar" Harry moved his unruly hair to the side to show the lightning scar; Ron gasped as realization hit him. This boy was Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, the one who as an infant defeated you-know-who! And he was sitting here with Draco Malfoy. This was too much to take the boy gaped at Harry who didn't appreciate the look so he let his messy hair fall back to place. "Your Harry bloody Potter!" Harry frowned, "so what if I am" Harry didn't really like Ron's attitude, he was treating him as if he was something of a wonder but he was just a boy who barely survived against the strongest wizard since Merlin. Besides Harry wasn't to keen in having attention, he loathed those probing eyes staring at his eyes wanting to know the boy who lived not Harry himself.

"It's just amazing I'm sitting next to the boy who lived" Ron tilted his head to get a better view of Harry, "huh Fred and Jorge said you had blue eyes and boot shaped scar" Draco raised an eyebrow and so did Harry it seems that there was many rumors about Harry that were untrue. "Weasley don't believe everything you hear, postulation as you can tell will lead you into trouble" Ron frown but did not reply.

"So if that's untrue how about that you were raised and pampered by muggles" Harry laughed and settled back on his seat, the wizarding world had nothing better to do than tell lies and rumors about one lucky kid. "If Sirius was a muggle he had an uncanny ability to do sorcery" Harry shot back with a sarcastic retort, Draco smirked, sometimes Harry was as vicious as a snake. "Sorry about saying that but we didn't really have any information that had to deal with your living, mum never really mentioned anything and dad never got anything from Dumbledore portraying any sign that you lived with a muggle, wizard muggle born or half blood" Ron mumbled, Harry nodded, it was understandable that Ron would think he lived with muggles as his birth mother's sister was muggle. "I didn't grow up with muggles I grew up with my god father Sirius black" Ron gasped," the one who betrayed the Potter's and lead you-know-who to your safe home" Harry shook his head, "that's not what happened" Draco leaned against Harry's shoulder this caused Ron to look away. It felt awkward watching to blokes act so intimately as if it was normal.

"Harry I think you should explain to Weasley the truth about your living rather then to believe these idiotic false rumors" Harry nodded stroking Draco's silvery blond hair. Harry began to tell Ron about his life, Sirius Black raised him, he had known Draco since they were infants, and he had never met his aunt or any blood relatives. He grew up a happy child with Draco as his only companion and had three adult role models: Sirius, Remus, and Snape. He filled in any unanswered questions Ron had and their conversation went on for so long the sun was already setting turning the sky a fiery red. While he told his life tale Draco had gone and went to buy many snacks they might need for the long trip, on his way back he was met with two individuals. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, he sneered at them as they passed him smugly. He knew that they would probably be his housemates but he didn't care, no one dared to look at Draco Snape like that, he was above such imbeciles.

Getting back to his compartment he set the snacks on the empty seat and listened as Ron told Harry about his life, a pureblood family living in generations of poverty, having to wear the second hand clothing from his older brothers and living in a crowded house where privacy had no name. Draco zoned out from the conversation and concentrated on the chocolate frog savoring the sweet taste, it seemed that Weasley didn't truly value what he had. But he had always been an only child so he had no true say on this situation, besides he didn't care for what the red head had to say. On the other hand Harry was very open to what Ron had to say, to him it seemed that Ron might complain about his family but Harry could see that Ron loved and cared for each member in his family. Ron was a pleasant person to talk to; hopefully they would become good friends.

When the sky was pitch black and the boys had gotten to know one another they had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and the two were in awe at the giant castle surrounded by mountains, it's peak reached above the sky. The magical emanating from the castle sent shivers down Harry's back, Harry could feel the ancient power from the old age castle. They were brought back from their gaze when a huge bearded man approached them; he wore ragged clothing and clutched an umbrella in his hand. This huge individual was Hagrid a half giant, he as a kind person that Harry immediately liked, he could tell Ron enjoyed his company as well but Draco seemed to dislike the friendly giant. The giant guided them into a lake where they all took boats, Harry and Draco shared one, and Draco snuggled closer to Harry. The autumn night was cold, being closer to the mountains made the freezing cold almost unbearable. When they were finally at the end of the lake they were greeted by a strict looking witch named McGonagall. She gathered all the first years and explained quickly the rules and regulations of the school. Finishing her speech she lead the cold and tired students to the castle. Harry held Draco's hand enjoying the soothing warmth of Draco's soft hands, he felt nervous about entering Hogwarts, meeting new people, and experiencing new things, he felt a reassuring squeeze and smiled at Draco's comforting gestured. He sighed softly and followed the students, hand in hand with Draco ready to start a new journey together.


	3. Chapter 3 dreams

Chapter 3: sorting hat and new friendships

Harry hand in hand with Draco entered the dining hall and stared in utter awe, the hall was magnificent. Harry could feel the magic inside the castle, the magic brewed like steam from a pot. Harry followed in line as the strict looking woman named McGonagall lead them to the front of the dining hall where all four of the tables aligned. Harry felt a rumble of nervousness reach the center of his body, he had never seen so many kids dressed in different colored robes before. He held onto Draco's hand tightly, he felt Draco's hand tremble and knew that the blonde was nervous as well.

"Welcome new students to your first year to Hogwarts I am your headmaster Albus Dumbledore" loud applause filled the room from students from all the tables. Harry stared at the man reprehensively, there was something strange about that man and his twinkly blue eyes.

Dumbledore sat down and allowed Minerva to take over and explain what would happen next. She cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention, she fixed her glasses readily. Harry felt queasy but did not let it bother him, he knew most of the kids here were as nervous as him, maybe more. He gave another squeeze to Draco's hand ignoring the strange looks older students gave them. He stood facing forward, the Gryffindor table was exactly in front of him, all the students from the table gave anticipating looks at the new years except two very distinguished looking red heads. They resembled Ron so, he wondered if maybe they were related. He saw a mischievous grin plastered on both of the twins face and immediately took a liking to them.

"We will start with the sorting," McGonagall carried an ancient looking hat and placed it on a stool, "this hat here will be sorting each and everyone of you and sorting you to the appropriate house you will be in" with a flick of her wand a clipboard appeared in her hands.

All the blood rushed to Harry's ear making it impossible to hear the long rhyme of the hat, he was to anxious to find out what house he would be sorted in. He gripped Draco's hand so hard Draco flinched feeling the vice grip on him. Harry eased his grip when he felt Draco pull away, he didn't want to cause his beloved pain or discomfort. Besides he didn't want to let go of him now that they would be going to Hogwarts together, maybe they would be housed together. His fears and anxiety died down at that thought.

McGonagall began to call out names, most students went to Ravenclaw, and most went to Hufflepuff, and others to Gryffindor. Like Ron who quickly made his way to the twins, his face burning red. Harry could see the red head glare at the twins mocking teasing, it was a funny thing to watch, he wished he had a younger sibling to tease.

"Draco Malfoy Snape" Reluctantly Harry let go and watched as Draco sat on the stool, his head held high as the hat was placed on him. Since the hat was to big for many first years the hat would cover the first years faces. As soon as the hat was placed on Draco's head the hat called out, "Slytherin" There was a loud clapping in the Slytherin table as the proud Draco stride over and sat next to a boy and a girl with a pug nose. Draco sneered at the two and turned his attention to the front anticipating when it would be Harry's turn, he hoped Harry would be placed along with him.

"Harry Potter Black" A loud gasp filled the room as Harry made his way up to the stool, he sat down feeling the wooden stool on his arse

_Hmm hello I am the sorting hat I am here to decide your fate as a student of Hogwarts_

_**Hello I'm Harry Potter what house will I go to?**_

_It is a hard thing to tell, you represent all the houses ability, as loyal as a Hufflepuff, Intelligent as a Ravenclaw, Cunning as a Slytherin and brave as a Gryffindor_

_**WOW, so which house do you think I would fit the best in?**_

_The ones you resemble the most is Slytherin and Gryffindor, though I personally think you will advance further if you are sorted into Slytherin_

_**Really?**_

_Yes but I have to take into account on what you would want_

_**Well since Draco is in Slytherin and I have no real reason into going to Gryffindor I pick Slytherin**_

…_Very well_

"Gryffindor" a loud applause filled the room as they heard the sorting, Harry's eyes widened in anger, "WHAT?!" everyone ceased there clapping when Harry loud yell surprised them.

"I said I wanted to be sorted in Slytherin!" There was a low grumble as the students heard this. It was no surprise Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor since both his parents went to Gryffindor but it was shocking to hear this from the boy who lived. He wanted to be sorted in with the Slytherins, where You know who was sorted in. It was such a queer thing to hear, the boy demand a change in housing, his eyes narrowing darkly when Dumbledore had denied the re-sorting.

They all watched quietly as Harry's anger began to boil, he seemed like a wild beast ready to attack an intruder. This was not what most students had expected, they had expected a calm boy proud to be placed among his brothers in Gryffindor not this.

"Calm down mister Potter there must be a good reason the sorting hat did not heed your choice in housing, he might found you belonged in Gryffindor" Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry who flared indigently at the man.

"Well then why did the hat say that I would be better placed in Slytherin than Gryffindor? Can you explain that Headmaster" Draco stood up from where he sat and quickly made his way towards Harry. Harry was usually a calm docile kind selfless person that had a temper of a lion.

He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away from Dumbledore. Harry calmed immediately when he felt Draco's touch on him, he took a deep breath and relaxed his tensed muscles. He turned to Draco and smiled thankfully, Draco sighed in relief that there wasn't going to be an incident like the one two years ago. Draco shivered at the memory.

"Harry calm yourself or else you'll look like a fool and I won't be engaged to a fool" Harry's eyes widened and he nodded, straightening Draco headed back to the Slytherin table.

" We'll meet here tomorrow all right, eat breakfast together" Harry grinned, "sure, tell me later the password to your dorms okay?" Draco nodded, "yes and you tell me yours" Harry nodded, his bright emerald green eyes darkened with hate once he turned his attention back to the twinkle eyed man. He kept eye contact till he reached the Gryffindor table and sat next to a stunned Ron.

The rest of the dinner was filled with an awkward silence, the students ate looking down feeling a strange chill. They could fill the magic spark of Harry, his magic was blazing with dark foreboding.

After they ate there dinner the new years were escorted by the head of the house to there new dorms, Harry watched as Draco walked away with the Slytherins, the pug nose girl clinging to his arms. He let a ferocious growl that caused the girl to jerk away from Draco. Draco smirked appreciating. Harry walked beside Ron, the twins were walking behind them. In their walk he spoke to them, he learned that they in fact were Ron's older twin brothers, George and Fred Weasley.

He laughed at the stories of pranks they had pulled on others and was amused by the ideas of new pranks they would play on unsuspecting students. He learned many things from all three of them, the twins were always together no matter what and Ron was always the second hand child of the family. Whatever he get he would get from his older brothers, his robes, his school bag and even his wand. He did not know what to say since he did not have any siblings, he loved Draco but never as a sibling, he has always been in love with Draco.

Saying good night to the twins he headed to the dorms he shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean and a nervous jittery boy named Neville. His four poster bed was next to Ron's, he lay down on his bed and closed his eye. Today was an exhausted uneventful day. Even if he did make wonderful new friends he still did not go into Slytherin with Draco and he had a pretty good idea it had something to do with the twinkly eye headmaster. When those eyes met his he felt uneasy by that man, like that man was trying to search his mind, to invade him. If that man thinks he would come near him then he was dead wrong, the only one he would ever allow in his mind would be Draco, Sirius, Remus, he would even let Snape do it. That would be much better than a nosy old wizard.

When he opened his eyes the dorm lights had been turned off, Ron and Neville were snoring loudly in the room. It seemed he was lost in his thoughts for a long time, he felt the dreary tiredness creeping up, his eye lids grew heavier and heavier. He put his glasses on the drawer and he drifted off to sleep. Though he clasped his wand tightly in his fist, he had a feeling that even in his dorm while everyone slept he truly wasn't alone.

Draco drifted off to sleep, his head dipped in a soft feathery pillow, his body relaxed when he was rudely awakened. He glared at Blaise as the Italian laid on the same bed. He abruptly stood and went to sleep in the lounge; he didn't quite like Zabini or pug nose Parkinson. They were bothersome. Parkinson would think that they were already a couple; she clung to him like a monkey. Then there was Zabini, he was a bit of a touchy feely man, putting his arms around Draco, whispering in his ear. He did weird stuff and if Harry found out, both Zabini and Parkerson would be dead. Sighing he did finally sleep uncomfortably in the lounge couch.

He dreamed he was falling, falling and falling, his hair hitting his face as he fell downward through the air like a bullet, his white wings clipped off. Blood spurred from where they were cut off, his piercing gray gazed as he hurtle down the earth. He felt the numbness creep closer and closer till he felt absolutely nothing. His gray eyes hazed and his body began to turn rigid with death approaching.

His lips slightly opened as he swallowed the air, he did not feel the air enter his lungs, nor did he feel the expand and close of his lungs. It was very tiring to breath, he wanted to stop. It was to exhausting to breath, he wanted to stop and sleep. Sleep unto nothingness.

He felt himself falling; he almost reached the ground when he stopped…Stopped?

He looked up and met with shinning emerald eyes, eyes that promised something. Something more than he would ever dream. Death, life, riches, whatever he dreamed. Whatever his heart desired, if it meant the world he would give it to the executed angel. If he wanted to destroy the world he would do it.

Smiling the dying angel kissed the green eyed angel lips. His gray eyes cleared seeing the green eyed man. He was a gorgeous black winged angel, his hair tussled in mid air, and his fingers and toes had sharp claws, fangs curved from his lips. His resilient body strong against his fragile one, the clipped angel hugged the dark angel, closing his eyes.

"All I want is you…"

Draco eyes opened, his heart raced fiercely against his chest. He sat up rubbing his eyes, stretching his cramped body. That had to be the strangest dream he had ever had, the green eyed dark angel looked so familiar, Draco felt like he had met that man long ago. Somewhere he knew he wouldn't be able to roam free, as the clipped little angel.

"Draco?" Draco turned to see Zabini and Parkinson staring at him strangely. There face pale and uncertain, he raised an eyebrow at there strange expression. He stood on wobbly feet and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. He walked over to them his arms crossed.

"What?" Zabini looked away and Pansy flinched away. "Are you okay?" Zabini asked. Draco stared at them confused.

"Yes why do you ask?" They looked at each other, "well you started to turn white and there was a gust of white magic swirling around you" Pansy paused, "a-and when you started to levitate blood started to come from your back and when it cleared out little wings started to form and you fell back on the couch" Pansy stared at him. Her face awed and terrified at what had happened. He looked like a strange angel rising up by his own magic, his wings were the purest white she had ever seen. His hair looked so silvery and soft, the warm white magic danced around the room. Filling the room with loving calmness.

"…Never tell anyone you ever saw that," Pansy opened her mouth but was stopped by Blaise's palm. He gave her a look before nodding at Draco who sighed thankful and entered the dorm room and laid down tiredly in his bed. His back burned badly as he laid down, he hissed in pain and clamed himself till the ache had finally subsided. He drifted off to sleep, but this time he had no dream of the forsaken angel.

The next morning he had dress himself well, wearing his black robes. His hair brushed back so his proud aristocratic face shown. He walked down the hall both Pansy and Blaise at his side. He entered the dining hall and spotted Harry chatting with Ron, grinning Harry waved him over. Walking towards Harry Draco ignored the many eyes of the students of Hogwarts. He took a seat next to Harry. He nodded in acknowledgement to Ron. He didn't mind the red haired boy, if he was a friend of Harry's then he couldn't be that bad. He began to eat when he felt two presence behind him.

"Parkinson, Zabini why aren't you sitting?" Draco asked not looking back at them, he felt them fidget behind him. "Draco you do realize this is the Gryffindor table right?" Pansy questioned. "Of course I know this is Gryffindors table but I don't care as long as there is no rule against sitting where ever I pleased then it is not a problem," The two Slytherins looked at each other before sitting down. The hall was filled with silence till Harry turned to Draco, he scanned Draco's face. Analyzing the shape and curves of the Slytherin's face.

"You didn't sleep well last night did you Draco," Draco sighed shaking his head, "no, but it seems neither did you" Harry nodded. He ran his hand through his raven hair, his eyes shining with exhaustion. "No I had a weird dream, I was flying down the air trying to catch someone," he stopped looking at Draco carefully, "it was an angel with silvery yellow hair and gray eyes, it was a small angel, he had his wings clipped," Draco's eyes widened.

"Harry I had a similar dream, I was crashing down towards earth when a black angel carried me, he was a handsome creature, he ad emerald eyes and shining black hair, in fact…" Draco squinted his eyes, "he looked quite like you Harry" Harry's eyes dilated and he grinned. "The beautiful angel looked exactly like you Draco!" Draco smiled. Ron, Pansy and Blaise stared at the two, since they were the only ones who knew of what the two spoke of. Ron had watched as Harry levitated to the air, a hurricane of black magic swirling all over the room, the other occupants asleep, oblivious to the commotion. He watched as Harry's nails grew claw like and sharp fangs poked from his mouth, the black magic gathering around Harry bringing him higher and higher. Until finally Harry collapsed on to the bed, a strange pentagon appeared above his lightning shaped scar.

"Wait so you two had dreams about two angels?" Ron asked incredulously, Harry nodded, "Apparently, I think we took the point of view of the angels, I was the dark angel and Draco was the light one", Ron nodded in silence. Still shocked of the night's activity, he didn't question Harry on why had he been the dark angel if Malfoy had been a Slytherin, but he didn't fearing Harry's rage. He simply kept his mouth shut, Harry was a cool person but when angered he was as terrifying as Molly was when she was mad. "So what do you think the dream means?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged, "who knows, maybe it's a sign that we'll be together even as angels" Draco rolled his eyes, Harry was such a romantic. Pansy awed at that, that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. They really did love each other.

"That's a nice thought Harry but dreams aren't that simple they interpret something else," Draco frowned, "but what I don't know", They all contemplated in silence. "I know what it interprets" a voice spoke.

All five tuned to a bushy haired girl, she held a thick ancient book in her arms. Draco arched an eyebrow at the girl while Harry tilted his head in amusement and curiosity at this girl. "Very well then explain what you think about the dream girl, Draco commanded. She sat ext to Draco dropping the book on the table, she rubbed her brown eyes. "I believe you have dreamt of your past life's," she said in a matter of fact tone. They all stared at her, wondering about how had she reached her conclusion.

"elaborate" Draco asked his eye brows cocked at her. She cleared her throat, "Well I have been reading in a book called '_dreams of Merlin'_ and it explains that some wizards had dreams of their past life's when they are approaching their coming of age, which depends on the individual wizard or witch, it had seemed that most powerful and dangerous wizards and witches had the same experience as you two," She let out a deep breath, "not about angels but dreams of themselves in certain situations they have never felt or seen before, but they feel like it déjà vu, like they had done and felt that way before, like it was a lost memory rather than a strange and curious dream," She pulled out a small book from her bag," it says here that Merlin himself had a strange dream where he stood in with an army of muggles and he had created a huge explosion that had destroyed the world," she flipped the book open, "Also Tom Marvolo Riddle had dreamt that he was a king or rather an emperor who controlled all of the magical world," Both Harry's and Draco's eyes widened.

"Who's Tom Riddle?" asked Ron confused by both boys shocked expression, " Voldemort," Both Harry and Draco answered casually ignoring the flinches of Ron, Pansy and Blaise. "Yes he and another student had a dream that had connected with each other, though the student did not want to be named, he did want to leave his signature name, the half blood prince," she scanned the page and closed it carefully.

"So what your saying Harry and Malfoy have been dreaming or seeing their past life's?" Ron asked with his mouth full. Hermione and Draco scrunched up there noses in disgust. "Weasley don't speak with your mouth full, that's a very repulsive sight," Draco said handing Ron a handkerchief. Wiping his mouth Ron shoved more food into his mouth.

"Yes, some people have similar occurrences, they dream they had seen their ancestors in the past however what they experience is something different, they are merely reincarnations of said ancestors," She took a small quill from her bag and a parchment.

""Harry and Draco are not the reincarnations of the two angels, but they are the angels reborn," she began to scribble furiously into the parchment. Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up and stared at Ron, Blaise and Pansy. She pulled out another book from her bag. This one however was a normal sized book with thick pages.

"How do you know of what happened to Harry and Draco?" she asked her eyes trained on them, "I mean you guys aren't that close, and Harry and Draco don't seem the type to confide anything in people they just met,"

All three looked at each other, Ron spoke up," well I was therein the dorm room, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep when I saw something," he shuttered remembering the incident. "Harry began to levitate in mid air, there was a hurricane of black magic washing all over the room, I could feel it pushing down on me, it was a terrifying sight, I was surprised no one woke up to feel," he finished with a sigh.

"Curiouser and curiouser, I have never heard anybody watch someone have a translucent dream and live," she tapped the book and quickly stood.

"Well I guess I'll have to go find it on the library, maybe they have it in the restricted section," she murmured loudly before walking away and towards the library. The five stared at the girl before returning to there breakfast," so Draco what class do we have first," Draco looked at Harry, "transfigurations with McGonagall," Harry grinned, he was very please he would be sharing his first class with Draco. Standing up all five headed towards there first class, thrilled to start off there first year together.


End file.
